gislefandomcom-20200213-history
Web extras
All of the four Ugress albums (Resound, Cinematronics, Cowboy Desperado and Unicorn), as well as the Shadow Of The Beat album Nanokaravan, have a special treat for those who buy the album. Entering a code (found in the booklet of the album) on the Ugress website (or Shadow Of The Beat website) grants access to additional tracks (live versions, remakes or completely new tracks), videos of live performances, and production notes. On a lesser note, the free EP Bit Collapse by Ninja 9000 includes a secret, unlinked track. The B Vault Extras The B Vault extras are free for all, since there is no booklet to include a word array into. Thus, the following material can be downloaded for free by anyone from the according area. Extra Tracks * E-Nerve * Raw Cut Film Music Extras Not unlike The B Vault extra area, the following material is for free available on the designated area. Extra Tracks * Dryade * Baskul Unicorn Extras Inside the cover is an array of words, and the user has to locate a random word indicated by the code page to gain access to the members area here. The following material exists there. Furthermore, Unicorn contains an extra riddle for those with too much time. More information over at the Unicorn article. Extra Tracks * Complex Instincts (from Loungemeister EP) * Kommisär Kontemporär (Transplant Science Edit) * Mad Hook Merlin * Rue Verticale (From Film Music) * Snoballtrim (From The B Vault) Nanokaravan Extras Unlike the Ugress albums, the Nanokaravan cover has only clues of what the key could be. Entering them here will unlock the following material. More information and the solution to this riddle can be found at the Nanokaravan article. Extra tracks * Kunmin Theater * Hiding The Secrets (sketch) * Neural Battlefronts * Distorted Horizont (sketch) * Necrotica * Back Of Cab * Nemesis Cowboy Desperado Extras Inside the cover is an array of words, and the user has to locate a random word indicated by the code page to gain access to the members area at here. The following material exists there. Extra tracks * Kaleido Scope * The Beauty Never Lasts * Battle 22 * Loungemeister * If you want to go away * Fubuki Video * Trigger 22, performed live at Samfundet. 320 x 240 WMV, 34.9 MB. * Queen Of Darkness, performed live at Samfundet 320 x 240 WMV, 50.0 MB Cinematronics Extras Inside the cover is an array of words, and the user has to locate a random word indicated by the code page to gain access to the members area at here. The following material exists there. Extra tracks * Fubuki * If You Want To Go Away * Jeanne Theme I * Judas Theme V * Torture III Video * Trigger 22, performed live at Samfundet. 320 x 240 WMV, 34.9 MB. Resound Extras The insides of the Resound cover includes a code and an array of words. In the same fashion as the Cinematronics extras, the user inputs the word in a specific point of the array to the code area. The following material can then be downloaded. Extra tracks * Loungemeister (Alternate version) * Reason To Believe (Live) * Time Travel * Trigger 22 (Live) * Turning Wheel Video * Queen Of Darkness, performed live at Samfundet. 320 x 240 WMV, 50 MB. Category:Uncanny Planet